Healthyween?
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Aún en Halloween, Clyde estaba encasillado en su casa a cuatro estornudos más de morir a causa de la gripa más violenta que haya albergado su esbelto cuerpo de apenas dieciséis años. Aunque no pasaría esa noche solo. Su novio Kevin Stoley intentaría salvar la noche, aunque eso significara que Clyde estuviera ahora a cuatro vegetales de convertirse en un conejo.


**IT'S HALLOWEEN, BABIES! La época del año en donde todo huele a cempazúchitl, ingiero la cantidad de azúcar que no en el resto del año y puedo darme el lujo de mirar películas de horror hasta que se me sequen los ojos y alucine demonios (?). Anyway~ mi primer Stolovan al que ya le traía ganas (sin albur :'v)**

 **(**Healthy: saludable, por si ocupan)** **  
** **"South Park" y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker~** **  
** **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A todas las voces chillonas y joviales yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo "dulce o truco".

A todas esas risas alegres de los niños que presumían sus golosinas entre sí.

A todos aquellos que desfilaban sus brillantes y coloridos disfraces por esa gran pasarela en la que se había convertido el rústico pueblo de Colorado.

A todos ellos, sin importar edad, raza, sexo o nacionalidad, Clyde Donovan les deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que se fueran directito y sin escalas al infierno que tan de moda estaba en estas fechas (si tan sólo supiera las sendas celebraciones y carnavales que organizan allá abajo).

Y es que cómo desear que los demás fueran felices cuando él estaba encasillado en su casa a cuatro estornudos más de morir a causa de la que es seguramente la gripa más violenta que haya albergado su esbelto cuerpo de apenas dieciséis años. Y para hacerlo aún peor, lidiaba también con infección estomacal. Aunque esta última no era del todo inusual. Siendo una persona que se enfermaba de estómago cada dos meses por ingesta excesiva de sus tan adorados tacos pues estaba más que resignado.

— ¿Y finalmente por cuál disfraz se decidió Tweek?—Preguntó charlando por teléfono con Token sin estar realmente interesado mientras el pitido de la olla exprés le anunciaba que su insaboro té estaba listo. — ¿Siempre sí harán la tontería esa de disfraz de pareja con Craig?

— ¡AGH! ¡Te oí, idiota! ¡Estás en altavoz!

— Lo sé. — Confesó Clyde sacando una de las tazas de la alacena y mirando con recelo el líquido negro y verde que desprendía un olor a potaje de magia negra.

— Dicen que dejarán eso para el año que viene. Tweek eligió disfrazarse de un personaje de _"Fortnite"._

— Oh. — Bufó vertiendo el contenido en su taza hasta llenarse y tomándola regresó a su sala. — Seguro que hasta él se verá bien esta noche.

— Velo por el lado bueno. — Escuchó la voz de Craig en la conversación. — Todos sabemos que no tenías disfraz para hoy así que te evitarás la pena de haber hecho el ridículo. — Clyde percibió un "ouch" de parte del pelinegro y a Tweek reprimiéndolo por tal comentario. El castaño negó dejando su bebida en la mesa central y prendiendo el televisor.

— Voy a colgar ahora. Mejor se dan prisa o les ganarán los mejores dulces. Ya de por sí a nuestra edad ya no quieren darnos golosinas. — Miró la guía televisiva. Era normal que en la mayoría de los canales se anunciaran películas de horror pero francamente ningún título llamaba su atención.

— Mejórate. — Este sonrió tras escuchar a Token y apagó la lámpara a su costado dejando la habitación en casi total obscuridad sin contar el tenue brillo que el televisor desprendía.

— Y recuerda cerrar bien puertas y ventanas. No vaya a ser que un fanático de sectas entre a tu casa y quiera mata...— Tweek le arrebató el celular terminando la llamada. Ante este comentario de Tucker, Clyde volvió a encender la lámpara y sobó sus brazos como cuando tiene frío. Riendo nerviosamente tratando de convencerse de que Craig sólo decía tonterías.

— Eso sólo sucede en las películas, je.— Pero soltó un sonoro grito cuando desesperados golpes llamaron a la puerta principal. Estos no se detenían y eran cada vez más audibles y ahora también acompañados por el timbre incesante de la puerta. El dueño de la casa estaba solo, y en su desesperación no sabía su agarrar el control remoto, la taza o su pantunfla como arma para defenderse.

—¡CLYDE!

— ¡No hay nadie!— Tomó una de las almohadas abrazándola a manera de escudo y se puso de pie sin intención de moverse hacia la puerta. Aunque esto cambió pronto cuando, a pesar del ruido del exterior, pudo identificar una voz que lo llamaba.

— ¡Clyde! ¡Carajo ábreme! ¡Me estoy empapando! ¡CLYDE! — Soltó la almohada y corrió hacia la puerta, se miró unos segundos en un pequeño espejo de este pasillo e intentó acomodar unos cuántos mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Puso una cara de fastidio al ver cómo sus ojeras estaban aún más acentuadas y su piel el doble de pálida que en la mañana, y sin poder hacer algo por su aspecto abrió la puerta.

— ¿¡Kevin!?— El aludido no esperó a que el chico le diera acceso al hogar y entró quitándose su chamarra de cuero y colocándola en el perchero de la entrada.

— Perdón por entrar así pero ¿me explicas por qué los aspersores de tu jardín están encendidos a esta hora y a toda potencia?— Exigió quitando los restos de agua de su cara mientras Clyde le pasaba la toalla de manos del baño para que terminara de secarse.

— Inteligente, ¿no?— Se vanaglorió tanto unos leves golpes a su cabeza son el dedo índice y guiñando un ojo. — Los encendí desde hace rato para que los mocosos no pudieran acercarse ni a pedir dulces ni mucho menos a cumplir su "travesura" y atreverse a adornar mi casa de papel higiénico o alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia.

— ¿Y al menos te está funcionando tu "plan maestro"? — Clyde levantando orgulloso su pulgar riendo maquiavélicamente. Kevin relajó sus hombros y tomó lentamente la quijada de Clyde ladeándola y examinándola de izquierda a derecha, a lo que Clyde sólo lo miró con la boca un poco entreabierta.

— Estás aún más pálido. Pero al menos ya no te oyes tan gangoso como ayer por teléfono. — Lo empujó por la espalda para que ambos se encaminaran hacia el sillón.

— Muy buen diagnóstico, _doc_ , pero no entiendo qué haces aquí. — Se sentó en el sillón colocándose en flor de loto y volviendo a acomodar su cobija en su espalda. — Dijiste que irías a pedir dulces con Red y Bradley.

— Cambio de planes. — Quizá estaba en su sangre asiática pero no podía evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia cada vez que pasaba por enfrente de la foto de Betsy Donovan, colocada en el estante de trofeos a unos pasos de la entrada a la sala de estar. — Los-... bueno, NOS invitaron a una fiesta que organizaron los de último año. Y la verdad yo no quise ir.

— Aburrido. — Abucheó el castaño mirando como el chico le enseñaba el dedo de en medio como respuesta a lo "Craig". Pero en el fondo (y no tan en el fondo) se sentía emocionado por la presencia de Kevin, con quien apenas llevaba cuatro meses saliendo e intentando ser ¿novios? Por la manera tan abrupta en la que sucedieron las cosas, Clyde pasó por alto el detalle de que Kevin nunca soltó una bolsa de plástico que sostenía en su mano izquierda, y la cual pasó a dejar en la mesa del comedor. — ¿Qué es todo eso que traes?

— La cena. — Respondió con simpleza sin dejar de sacar un sin fin de cosas de la bolsa cual sombrero de mago.

— ¿De quién?— Kevin detuvo su acción para mirar a Clyde por unos instantes sonriéndole.

— Nuestra, tonto.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?— Clyde intentó ponerse de pie e ir a lado de su acompañante para mirar de cerca todos esos productos pero apenas lo intentó, soltó un quejido de dolor, aunque no del todo sonoro, debido a una molestia albergada en la espalda y abdomen. Desde hacía tres días todo su cuerpo era un manojo de terminaciones nerviosas delicadas, y la verdad es que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para andarse moviendo de un lado al otro (salvo hace unos instantes, que bien reaccionó por adrenalina y miedo).

—Ey. — Kevin corrió a su lado ayudándolo a acomodarse de nuevo en la posición más cómoda que se pudiese. — No te muevas así. — Tomó una de las cobijas extras del sillón y la colocó encima de castaño para regresar a acomodar sus compras sobre la mesa.

— ¡Me siento como si estuviera embarazado!— Gimoteó el castaño enojado por el dolor del cuerpo y aunado a que no encontraba algo interesante en la maldita programación. — Tengo fiebre, tengo nauseas, me mareo, me duele el cuerpo, casi no puedo caminar, me cuesta dormir, y no puedo comer tacos.

—A eso se le llama "resfriado", ah, e infección.

— ¡Es el peor Halloween de todos!— Espetó moviendo sus puños de arriba a abajo y golpeando el sillón. Se detuvo sólo hasta que se percató un peso adicional que se hundía a un costado de Clyde en el mismo lugar. Se trataba de Kevin quien le ofrecía lo que parecía una caja de almuerzo.

— No sé si pueda hacer que este Halloween sea menos mierda para ti. — Dijo el pelinegro insistiéndole aun más a su novio para que tomara la caja. — Pero no tengo qué hacer en mi casa así que prefiero hacer ese esfuerzo aquí contigo que morir de aburrimiento en mi cama.

— Kevin...— Ese mismo lado tan franco y quizá ridículo del que Cartman se mofaba cada vez que el asiático abría la boca para decir algo, era el que más tomaba a Clyde con la guardia baja. Era muy joven como para soportar este tipo de sentimientos de vergüenza, tanto que a veces sentía que algo en su cuerpo o cara se iba a romper. Pero aún así, se sentía privilegiado de que nadie se había animado a conocer verdaderamente a Kevin Stoley más que él. — Gra...

— Clyde, se me está cansando el brazo. — Clyde enarcó una ceja notando cómo su novio llevaba rato con el brazo extendido ofreciéndole la dichosa caja así que se la arrebató de las manos.

— T-Tú tuviste la culpa por ser tan cursi. — Se defendió mirando hacia el lado opuesto, supuestamente indignado.

— ¿Eh?— El pelinegro dio un pequeño brinco acercándose unos centímetros a Clyde. — ¿Quiere decir que tengo ya el poder de dejarte pensando en mis palabras? Me halagas. — El castaño infló sus mofletes y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el hombro a Kevin. Malamente, no se le ocurría algo ingenioso para responderle así que prefirió ignorarlo. Clyde advirtió que aún sostenía un peso en las manos y al fin se dignó a abrirla y revisar el contenido de esta.

— ¡Ahhhh!— Espetó provocando que Kevin riera por lo bajo y pasara un mechón del largo cabello del castaño por detrás de su oído. Clyde sintió sus mejillas arder al revisar más a fondo aquello que había causado su sorpresa. — ¿Y esto? — Sostuvo entre sus dedos un trozo de jitomate cortado en forma de calabaza de Halloween, este sacado de un pequeño recipiente dentro de la misma caja.

— ¿Nunca habías visto un jitomate?

— ¡Ya sé que es un jitomate! — Espetó sacudiendo el trocito de jitomate frente a la cara del pelinegro. En un ágil movimiento, el chico tomó entre sus dedos la "calabaza" y la metió en la boca de Clyde.

— Bien, bien, era broma. Ya sé qué quieres preguntar realmente. — Confesó Kevin sonriendo y sin dejar de tomar a Clyde por el mentón moviéndolo hacia arriba y abajo con cautela para "ayudarlo a masticar". — Sabría que te estarías muriendo de hambre, así que decidí venir a alimentarte.

— No soy una masco-...

—No hables con la boca llena. — Aprovechó para tomar otra "calabacita" y la colocó frente a la boca de Clyde insistente. Este rodó los ojos y tomó entre sus dientes el jitomate. — Y como no puedes comer cualquier cosa decidí hacer una merienda saludable, o al menos que no te hiciera vomitarme en la cara. — El castaño se pasó el bocado y examinó con cuidado el contenido de la caja y de los recipientes más pequeños dentro de estas. Miró a Kevin con algo de culpa y este negó con sus manos. — No te preocupes. Podemos ir el siguiente año. No hay prisa, y tampoco me molesta estar acá.

—Kev...— Fingió un repentino ataque de tos para así poder girarse unos minutos y calmar su respiración. Kevin era como el protagonista de esas películas en donde interpreta a un personaje sin chiste y de vez en cuando marginado pero en cuanto avanza la película las cualidades se sobreponen a las razones de por qué este no tiene muchos amigos. — ¿Y q-qué? ¿me vas a dejar comiendo solo para que me sienta doblemente culpable por ser tan bueno conmigo? — Tomó otro jitomate y lo engulló ruidosamente. — Eres cruel.

— Ejem...— Sin dejar de regalarle una sarcástica mirada a su novio, Kevin tomó una caja que estaba a su derecha con exactamente el mismo contenido que la del amante de la comida mexicana. — ¿Decías, Donovan? — Tal parecía que Clyde siempre iría un punto abajo del asiático...hasta que el menor robó el primer alimento que vio en la caja de almuerzo de Kevin y se lo metió a la boca sonriendo victorioso, a pesar de los intentos de su novio por detenerlo.

— Nada. — Soltó vagamente. — No dije na-da. — Sin embargo, cuanto más mascaba, más podía sentir un sabor de algo que no era precisamente de su agrado.

— Eso te pasa por infantil. — Dijo negando con la cabeza al ver cómo Clyde sacaba su lengua lo más que podía para intentar ver qué era lo que tenía en la boca. — No me diste oportunidad de decirte que coloqué aceitunas negras. — El chico miró su caja de almuerzo y tomó lo que parecía ser una "araña" hecha de aceituna negra, la acercó y la olfateó. — Sé que no te gustan pero leí que son muy buenas. Y teniendo otra forma para que no parezcan aceituna podría funcionar. — Clyde frunció el ceño sin dejar de olfatear lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

— ¡No soy un niño!

— No, pero oliendo así la comida pareces conejo. — Se defendió comiendo ahora él una "araña de aceituna negra".

—No, Kevin. No la cagues ahora. — Replicó el chico comiendo la otra aceituna que Kevin le lanzó a la cara por tal comentario.

— ¡Se me olvidaba!— De uno de los costados de su caja y de la de Clyde sacó dos pares de palillos chinos, entregándole uno a Clyde desviando momentáneamente la mirada debido a la ancha sonrisa de su novio. — Dijiste que querías que te enseñara a usar palillos chinos. — Ayudó a Clyde a adoptar la posición correcta para agarrarlos. — Hoy es el día.

— ¡Eres el mejor!— Gimoteó. Con las instrucciones del asiático, rápidamente se acostumbró al uso de estos. De la propia caja de Kevin, tomó el trozo de algo alargado que simulaban ser "dedos cortados" y se lo dio de comer al pelinegro.

— Ya lo estás entendiendo. — Chocaron los cinco y Clyde con los palillos tomó el mismo alimento pero de su propio recipiente. Lo miró con cautela intentando adivinar de qué podía estar hecho. Después de unos segundos miró a Kevin y este suspiró comprendiendo.

— Es calabacín empanizado con avena. Sólo los tienes que cortar, le pones un poco de kétchup o aderezo en las puntas y listo. — Clyde lo comió y abrió sus orbes tomando otro al instante. Sabía mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. — ¿Y esto? — Tomó con los palillos un "fantasma".

— ¿Nisiquiera vas a intentar adivinar.— Su novio alternó la vista entre este "ente" y Kevin para finalmente negar con la cabeza. Kevin golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano. — Son sándwiches, Clyde. Ese puedes comerlo con la mano.

— ¿Ahora que al fin estoy aprendiendo a usar los palillos? ¡ja! — Hizo caso omiso y masticó el "fantasma" devorándolo al instante. — Aunque hubieras traído pizza caliente, igual la habría comido con palillos.

— ¿Caliente? — Kevin adoptó una pose pensativa. Algo se le estaba olvidando. De un brinco se levantó y corrió a la mesa del comedor, tomando otro recipiente pero ahora de metal, suspiró aliviado y regresó a lado de su novio. — Qué bien. Sigue caliente.

— ¿Quién? ¡digo! ¿qué?— Kevin rió y abrió ante Clyde el recipiente el cual despidió un humeante olor. Con cuidado, se lo entregó al chico, al igual que ofreciéndole una cuchara.

— Se ve peor de lo que sabe. Pero esa es la idea de las "comidas de Halloween" ¿no?— Ambos se quedaron mirando al denso líquido verdoso.

— Y esto es...

— Sopa de sapo. — Clyde soltó un gritillo casi tirando el recipiente en sus manos. — Bueno, ya. — Con una servilleta, limpió la cuchara la cuál sí había caído en la alfombra. — Sólo es crema de brócoli.

— A ver si te vuelves a hacer el gracioso con eso. — Tomó con desgano la cuchara y tomó dos bocados seguidos de aquella crema. Kevin anticipaba un comentario ácido de parte de su novio, ya fuera que el sabor era "comestible" o no. Pero este comentario no llegó. En silencio, Clyde tomó otras dos cucharadas y con la cobija que aún cubría su espalda secó una lágrima que amenazaba salir de su ojo izquierdo.

— Clyde...— Kevin intentó quitarle el tazón pero este no se lo dio. Dejó de insistir pero seguía atento a la acuosa mirada del castaño.

— No es igual...— Susurró mirando con ternura el contenido del tazón. — Pero sabe parecido a la crema que mi madre me obligaba a comer los miércoles. —El pelinegro tenía ahora las manos encima de sus rodillas, y tras este comentario apretó sus manos contra la tela de su pantalón.

— Yo...

— No. — Irrumpió mirándolo a los ojos aún algo humedecidos. — Esto es bueno, créeme. Gracias. — Kevin miró a sus espaldas la foto de Betsy Donovan y regresó su atención a Clyde. Cada vez se parecía más a ella. Acarició su nuca y depositó un fugaz beso en su frente. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el reproductor de DVD's en silencio, sacando de su chaqueta un disco protegido por una portada de vinilo, que afortunadamente había protegido al disco de la lluvia. . Clyde se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. — Penoso. — masculló para sí mismo.

— Ya casi. — A punto de terminando su comida, el castaño dirigió la mirada hacia su novio.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Estos sigue siendo Halloween. Veremos una película. Y creo que te gustará. — Donovan lo miró con desconfianza y haló la cobija hacia abajo cubriendo su cara.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿alguna de las sagas de "Viaje a las estrellas"? — Aún en cuclillas ajustando el menú de idiomas de la película, se giró ofendido.

—No todo en la vida son naves y peleas intergalácticas, ¿sabes?

— Yo qué sé. — Dejó la cucharilla de lado y tomando con ambas manos el recipiente engulló el líquido restante, relamiéndose los labios al terminar. — Nunca he entrado a tu cuarto a ver qué películas tienes.

— ¿Acaso es una indirecta para que _algún_ día te lleve a mi cuarto?

— ¿¡Por qué haces que todo se escuche así de raro!?— Espetó amenazándolo con arrojarle la cuchara. —A veces eres exasperante.

— No sabía que conocías esa palabra. Felicidades. — Fingió orgullo dando unos cuantos aplausos y estirando sus brazos quitando los dos pares de palillos chinos que quedaban en el brazo del sillón en cuanto vio la intención de Clyde para agarrarlos y echársele encima al pobre chico. —Con esto no se juega. Clyde malo.

— ¡Que no soy un perro, coño!— Espetó sacudiendo con fuerza sus pies y acomodándose la cobija a sus espaldas.

—No, recuerda que eres un conejo. Estás igual de pálido que uno. — Kevin volvió a girarse para comprobar que todo estaba listo para ver la película y rió para sí cuando escuchó el alarido de frustración de Clyde seguido por tres estornudos. —Listo.

— ¡Listas mis nal-…!—Kevin le cubrió la boca un segundo y se colocó de nuevo junto a su novio en el sillón. Clyde se cruzó de brazos y miró la pantalla la cuál indicaba el título del filme que verían. Ya todo listo para oprimir el botón de "play" en cuanto el castaño lo decidiera. — ¡No es cierto!— Boquiabierto y soltando exclamaciones de emoción, volvió a chocar los cinco repetidamente con el pelinegro.

—Sí, _"Convento Alpino II; El regreso de las monjas ectoplásmicas pirata come-niños"._

—Esa es la película que Craig no dejó que viera con ellos en cine el año pasado. — El chico hizo un mohín y halaba la manga del abrigo de Kevin cual niño pequeño. —Dijo que seguro era tan terrorífica que yo saldría corriendo a los diez minutos. Y hasta Token estuvo de acuerdo esa vez. — Recordó enfadado soltando del agarre a su novio.

—Tampoco la he visto pero no creo que sea tan malo como dicen.

—Bueno…—Clyde talló su nuca y rió nervioso. —Dicen que Jimmy se orinó en los pantalones, Tweek se mordió las uñas hasta las cutículas, y que Craig estuvo a punto de vomitar en dos ocasiones.

—L-Lo de Tweek lo entiendo…— Se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente Kevin dio otro brinco en su lugar acercándose al chico quedando hombro a hombro. —Basta de paranoias.

— ¿Eh?— El castaño notó cómo Kevin sostenía el control remoto con su mano derecha, y la libre la colocó muy apenas encima de la suya, como esperando el permiso para poder acomodarla por completo sin que este acto lo incomodara.

— ¿Quieres demostrarles que no eres un llorón, sí o no?— Clyde sonrió, y arrebatándole el control a su acompañante, oprimió el botón de "play" dando comienzo a tal terrorífico filme. Quitó su mano debajo de la de Kevin pero esto le permitió acomodarse mejor, rodeando el brazo del asiático y acomodándose a su costado como si Stoley fuera la mejor almohada y hecha a la medida del enfermo chico.

—En todo caso, si te asustas mucho podrías quedarte esta noche a dormir conmigo. — Kevin tragó en seco tosiendo un par de veces por tal comentario, pero internamente emocionado por aquel "desliz verbal".

—Tú lo dijiste. No yo. — Clyde dio un tendido suspiro y oprimió el puente de su nariz.

—Kevin, no empieces. — Aún sin despegar su cabeza del costado izquierdo de su novio, logró girarse un poco y señaló por detrás la foto de su madre en aquel estante de trofeos familiar. — ¡Podré ver una película de _super_ terror quieras o no!— Kevin bajó el brazo de Kevin para que dejara de señalar la foto de Betsy de esa manera.

—Sigue así y tu mamá vendrá en la noche para jalarte los pies y darte las nalgadas que no te dio cuando eras pequeño.

—Con más razón tendrás que quedarte esta noche aquí. — Clyde golpeó sus propias mejillas tras un audible "¡no!" marcando aún el carmín tono en los pómulos. — ¡Eh! N-no pienses mal, q-quise decir…

—Mejor ya no hables. — El pelicastaño no rechistó y asintió atento a las primeras escenas de la película. En tanto, su novio se giró un segundo para volver a mirar la foto de Betsy y regresó su atención a la pantalla. Esperó a ver si había indicios de que los personajes comenzaran a hablar pronto, y al no hacer así aprovechó para volver a decir algo más. —Clyde…

— ¿Hm?

— Ya que tanto te gusta la comida mexicana ¿por qué no poner una ofrenda como lo hacen allá? Digo, para tu mamá y otros familiares. David nos contó en clase cómo se hace.

— ¿No dijo que era de Idaho?

—No lo sé. — A Clyde se le humedecieron los ojos una vez más, pero era causado por un sentimiento que ni remotamente se parecía a la tristeza que, aparentemente, tal comentario podría haberle causado. Era más bien porque entre su grupo de amigos, esas cosas no se hablaban seguido. No compartían frecuentemente sus penas porque creían que la mejor manera de protegerse entre ellos era dejando que con el tiempo se sintieran mejor, y claro, estando siempre para los amigos. Pero Kevin era prácticamente lo opuesto. ¿De verdad había cursado la primaria, la secundaria y ahora la preparatoria con alguien tan considerado, cálido y genial, y no se había percatado hasta hacia unos años? ¿Enserio había un chico del que pudiera acercarse a la tumba de su madre y hablarle de él, diciéndole "no te preocupes, encontré a alguien que me hace sentir cuidado"?

—La haremos mañana por la mañana. — Kevin asintió tomando en su mano las cajas que había llevado a la casa.

—Por cierto…— Le entregó la suya a Clyde y le regresó su par de palillos. — Aún no nos hemos terminado la comida en las cajas de almuerzo. No me la pasé lavando y cortando vegetales como para que lo desperdicies.

—Tú siempre arruinando el momento, ¿verdad, Stoley?—Le dio un codazo seguido por un beso en la mejilla continuando comiendo y mirando la pantalla. —Si queremos vomitar o algo, al menos tendremos estas cajas para hacerlo ahí.

La noche transcurrió… ¿normal?... nadie murió de espanto aunque los gritos de terror fue algo que no se pudo evitar, ahuyentando incluso a los niños que pasaban por fuera de la casa aún con la distancia que los aspersores del jardín les obligaban a tener. Y la adrenalina y angustia a tope les cobró factura haciendo que se quedaran dormidos en el sofá tan pronto como se acabó la película.

Pudo no haber sido el Halloween más divertido, pero definitivamente había sido sacado de su lista como "el peor día de su vida". No hubo un "team Craig" o un "Cartman" que mandaran acallar a su novio por cualquier pequeña cosa que decía. Ni una "Red" que se la pasara recordando la corta época en la que ella y Kevin salieron en la primaria.

Kevin era el único que perdía el asco de ver a Clyde limpiando con la manga de su sudadera aquello que goteaba sin cesar de su nariz.

Y Clyde era el único que podía tener la paciencia suficiente cada vez que Kevin le enseñaba palabras nuevas en el idioma klingon y hasta en chino. Ah, y que no se ofendía por llenarlo de verduras cual conejo.

Podía decirse que tenía un novio que, irónicamente, rayaba en lo normal a pesar de ser tratado como freak o "anormal". Kevin sólo era un chico diferente que le enseñaba a ver la vida de forma diferente. Así como su Halloween saludable.

Su Healthyween.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aiñññ amors de Halloween *corazoncito* Seré muy franca; me enamoré de mi Kevin, bai~ La "ventaja" de que no sea un personaje tan desarrollado es que lo pude plasmarlo como me lo imagino que actúa (otzea un nene que a veces dice comentarios wtf!, que es de los más cuerdos pero que no tiene reparos en mentarle la madre a alguien como buen adolescente que es). Con respecto a Clyde, no creo que sea un llorón por prácticamente todo, tiene su carácter el muchacho, pero hay que admitir que sí tiene rasgos de poder ser infantil a veces y que se vea bien así.**

 **Whatever** **peace, love, Creek (que fue la celebración también de estos bebés), y lo que quieran. Thank you**


End file.
